


57

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	57

57  
还没出校门的小男生可能会傻兮兮地为心上人花光积蓄，哪怕借钱也要满足对方的无理要求；等他们想明白了也活通透了，早已人到中年，为谁一掷千金不再代表情深意重，甚至和谁上床也不是决定性因素，只有能毫不隐瞒地谈论自己的钱花到哪里去了、花了多少，又为什么非花这个钱不可的，才是真的自己人，贴心贴肺知冷知热，打断骨头也连着筋。尤其靳东刚吃了“事前不沟通事后才交代”的亏没多久，签完合同的当天晚上就和王凯说了这事，王凯听了价格，咋舌道：“真不便宜，买劳斯莱斯估计也够了。”  
“贵是贵了点，不过既然签了红旗的代言，又话赶话说到那儿了，我总得表示一下诚意是不是？不能两手一伸等着人家送吧。”  
靳东叼着烟站在酒店阳台上，深圳的四月已是初夏，夜风裹住露在外面的每一寸皮肤，触感微潮，又带点暖意。他随手弹掉烟灰，笑着哄王凯一句：“别心疼了，代言费不止一辆车钱，算下来还是赚的。”  
王凯当然明白这根本就不是钱的事儿。代言红旗在某种程度上和代言顶级高奢品牌算是异曲同工，意味着更高端更牛逼的圈子正在向靳东打开大门，他真心实意地为靳东高兴，同时也有点小失落——自己本来打算告诉靳东的好消息在成色上显得差了一些，但他还是想和他分享：“哥，我也新签了个代言，周大福的，合同价也就那样，好处是以后胸针项链什么的不用自己买了。”  
靳东哎哟一声，开始夸他：“不错，会过日子，都知道省钱了！——诶你什么时候戴过项链？哪天戴一个给我看看？”  
王凯大笑：“别打岔！月底你回北京吗？我这半个月赶赶进度，20号开始差不多能在北京呆一周。”  
“现在还说不准，”靳东把抽了三分之二的烟在栏杆上揿灭，“我尽量争取吧。实在不行的话，等我腾出空来了去看你。”  
可惜靳东最后并没能争取到假期，王凯回北京马不停蹄地出席了几个金主品牌的活动，又把原本准备留给靳东的两天用来泡在录音棚里练歌录歌。他嗓音条件好，发声气息稍微讲究点便成果斐然，最后一天去录跨界歌王的时候一开嗓技惊四座。女主持人和他打过好几次交道，常常半真半假地声称自己是王凯的迷妹，这回更是把他夸出花来，王凯怪不适应的，连连摇手：“今天波叔比我唱得好多了，要夸也该夸波叔啊！”  
吴秀波抬手抹两下胡子，笑道：“得得，别转移火力啊，我有什么可夸的。现在说得有二十多年前了吧，那会儿我正经是个歌手，后来改行才当的演员，今天这算重操旧业。”  
主持人笑着打趣：“要这么说的话，波叔您是先从歌手跨到演员，然后走着走着又跨回去了！”大伙儿也都笑，王凯在笑声里扭头和经纪人说：“待会儿独唱帮我拍个视频。”  
节目是傍晚开始录的，等他再次上台的时候夜已经深了，不少观众开始打呵欠，评委里岁数大的也揉了好几回眼睛，然而当音乐渐起，王凯半垂着头，谁也不看地低低唱出“为你我受冷风吹”，几乎所有人都轻轻哇了一声。男性的音域天然就要比女性低沉，王凯又号称低音炮，翻唱老牌天后的成名曲难度可想而知，可他坚持要唱这首，最后编曲老师没办法，只能整体降KEY做了一版，比原唱竟还多了几分缠绵留恋，眉眼间更是说不尽的痴心深情，撩得台下的小姑娘嗷嗷直叫，打了鸡血似的反复喊“陪你细水长流”。  
节目嘉宾里除了王凯之外还有三个小生，年纪从70后到90后不等，不过目前都半红不红，本来指望借着这节目博关注度翻红，这会儿仨人互相看看，脸上的笑容虽然不变，各自心里都有了数，恐怕节目本身还是借了王凯和吴秀波的光，只是不知道最后歌王会给谁。  
节目继续往下走，录完天都快亮了，王凯打着呵欠钻进保姆车，先让经纪人把视频传给自己，转手又发给靳东，嘚嘚瑟瑟地问，『哥，我唱得好不好？』其实他也知道这时候靳东肯定还没醒。天亮之后回复姗姗来迟，王凯半梦半醒地解锁屏幕，靳东十分自信地反问：『你在台上是想着我唱的吧』  
睡意瞬间如汤沃雪一般散去，王凯抓着手机坐起来，指尖轻点，『嗯，算是吧』  
电话很快追过来，靳东正在刷牙，电话里能听到电动牙刷的嗡嗡声，他含糊地问王凯：“是就是，不是就不是，什么叫‘算是吧’？”  
“……我想的是去年的这个时候。”王凯坐在床边，抬手摸了下自己胸口，微创手术的伤疤恢复得很好，现在几乎看不出来。电话那边的嗡嗡声停下了，他轻声叫靳东，“哥？”  
“嗯我在呢。”靳东吐掉牙膏泡沫，很想跟王凯说你别总记着我混蛋的时候，又有点说不出口，只觉心窝里像被戳了一刀，都没法细想他那会儿是怎么熬过来的，唯有硬生生把话题岔开，“怎么结束得那么晚，刚才吵醒你了吗？”  
“没事儿，等上飞机再睡。”  
他越懂事靳东越觉得过不去，柔声问道：“下次什么时候回北京定了没有？”  
“6号录节目，我大概5号上午回来，”王凯算算日程，叹一口气，“这几天又要赶进度连轴转了。”  
靳东暗暗打定主意，到时无论如何要空出一两天来。


End file.
